One Difference Is All It Takes - Rewrite
by Creative Heart 1997
Summary: We've all heard the story of young Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Many like myself grew up with Harry. But what would happen if there was a change? How much difference could one difference make? Join Harry and his twin sister Katrina as they change the wizarding world as we know it. Can The Twins Who Lived really change the world? Or will fate intervene? M for Future chapters!
1. The Twins Who Lived

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any locations, characters, or ideas from the books, movies, or games. I am merely borrowing them. I am making no money from their use. I use moments from the books to parallel the story, I do not do this to plagiarize. Any words taken from the books, movies, or games is done so with respect and I claim none of it as my own.

I do however claim the character Katrina Lillian Potter, and any other original characters or ideas introduced in this story.

AN:

Hey everyone! Welcome old readers who are returning with me to the world of One Difference Is All It Takes and new readers who probably have no idea what I mean by returning. As promised in my last update to the original version of this I have rewritten the story. With the rewrite come things have changed and others stayed the same. I will post all of the chapters containing to points in the story I had already reached in the original as I have finished rewriting them. After the rewritten parts are posted I will post new chapters as I finish them. I would post an update schedule but as anyone who has ever read any of my stories is well aware, I suck at keeping to those schedules life just gets in the way too much. I promise to post as often as I can though.

If anyone has any suggestions for something for the story feel free to review or pm me about it, I'm always open to hearing suggestions. I will try to respond to any reviews I get when I can. Now let's put an end to this rambling, on with the story!

-Line Break-

July 31st, 1980 – St Mungo's Hospital

Sirius Black was a brave young man, a man who would never admit he was scared. But today was probably one of the scariest days of his life, and he wasn't even the one having a baby. No his best friend, his brother James Potter was about to become a father. Lily his wife was in labor and had been for four hours. Sirius, Remus, and Peter had been pacing around the waiting room since they'd received the floo call from James just after dinner.

Remus Lupin was just as worried as Sirius although he'd easily admit it. The young werewolf was terrified of losing his friend. The marauders would not survive the loss of Lily or the baby and Remus knew the odds better than any of his friends. With magic the odds where so much less, but it didn't calm his own nerves much.

Peter Pettigrew would never admit he didn't really care about the baby being born. Honestly he'd rather be home eating or sleeping, not sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair. But to keep up his act he had to act worried, nervous. He was but not for the baby, he was more worried about his longtime friends seeing his left forearm or his master calling at the wrong moment as this was taking far too long.

"People for the Potter's?" A nurse calls coming into the waiting room. All three men jump to their feet rushing over. "They will see you now, follow me." The young woman leads them down a few hallways to a room. Entering the room they can see James standing beside a bed, Lily's red mane vibrant against the stark white pillows, in her arms was a blue bundle.

"It's a boy?" Sirius asks running over to the bed with a giant grin.

"Yes and a girl." James laughs turning to look at him, the pink bundle in his arms viewable now.

"Twins? Congratulations!" Remus laughs happily clapping James on the back softly, peering down at the little baby girl in his arms. Large emerald green eyes stare back at him. A tuff of brown hair with a tint of red to it sticks out from her little head.

"Double the trouble." Peter adds with a laugh nudging James in the side jokingly.

"You know it." James grins widely at his friends.

"So what are their names?" Sirius asks leaning over Lily to peer at the little boy in her arms.

"Harry James Potter, our oldest." Lily says smiling at the sleeping boy.

"And Katrina Lillian Potter, our little surprise." James says kissing the baby girl on the forehead, a loving grin spreading on his face as her little hand breaks free from the swaddle and whacks him in the face softly.

"We want to ask you something, Sirius." Lily speaks up catching James' eye.

"We want you to be their godfather?" Sirius' eyes widen as he looks between the two.

"You're serious?"

"Nah that would be you my friend." James laughs, using Sirius' favorite jokes on him.

"Of course I'll be their godfather!" Sirius says a little too loudly, Harry wakes with a start his little face scrunching up and a loud wail echoing out through the room, quickly joined by his sister. "Sorry!" Sirius turns a deep shade of red his grey eyes wide.

"It's okay." Lily waves him off, quickly comforting her son, his little cries fading as he drifts back to sleep. Katrina quickly falls asleep as well as her father shushes her cuddling her close to his chest.

"We were going to make you Katrina's godfather, Remus. But the nurse informed us that it's not legal with your condition." Lily adds smiling softly at her friend.

"Well thank you for even considering it." Remus grins at her. James turns carefully handing the pink bundle to Remus while Lily hands the blue to Sirius, the group stand together for hours each taking turns holding the two newest members of their little family.

-Line Break-

The little family would only get a year together before tragedy would strike. On October 31st, 1981 Lord Voldemort would attack the Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow. James and Lily would die defending their children. Their sacrifice would change the wizarding would forever as the power of their love would protect their children as the monster of a man raised his wand to cast one final killing curse on the two toddlers huddled together in their crib. The green light would leave the two with damaged eyes, and matching lightning bolt scars across their foreheads, but they would survive. The spell would backfire destroying Voldemort's body and sending his soul fleeing into the night.

The twins had done the impossible; they had survived the killing curse. Rubeus Hagrid would take the children from Sirius that night, the marauder too late to save his friends having pulled them from the rubble that had once been their nursery. Sirius Black would be blamed for betraying the Potters and killing Peter Pettigrew along with twelve muggles later that night. He would receive no trial, being taken directly to Azkaban.

Hagrid using Sirius' flying motorbike would bring the twins to surrey, to number four privet drive. Where he would meet with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. The twins would be left on the steps of their Aunt Petunia's house with a simple note explaining what had happened to their parents. This is where they would spend the next ten years of their lives, hidden away from the wizarding would that worshipped them.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand reaching for his sisters beside him; Katrina Potter grasped her brothers hand her other closed on the letter between them. The twins slept on, not knowing they were special, not knowing they were famous, not knowing they would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that they would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by their cousin Dudley. . . . They couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry and Katrina Potter – the twins who lived!"

-Line Break-

AN:

This is shorter as it is the preface to the story. The first few chapters will likely be shorter then chapters later on as they are based off the original version of this story I wrote in the summer of 2016. Those chapters where shorter so, so are these as they are rewritten/ edited versions of them.

I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review with what you thought and any ideas you may have. But please no flames. I am fine with constructive criticism; but please leave it in a polite manner. Simply calling out ways in which my writing style is either not like yours, or that something is not what most would consider grammatically correct because you dislike it is not helpful. Pointing out ways in which you believe I may be able to improve, either grammatically, spelling wise, or even in style can be helpful. Also if a tense is wrong please point it out, this is a rewrite and I changed the tense when I edited/ rewrote it and there are probably at least a few errors I missed. There is no need to be rude and if you simply don't like the story it is your choice whether you read it or not, so simply choose not to, I don't need to hear that you hate it.

~ Kat


	2. The Vanishing Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any locations, characters, or ideas from the books, movies, or games. I am merely borrowing them. I am making no money from their use. I use moments from the books to parallel the story, I do not do this to plagiarize. Any words taken from the books, movies, or games is done so with respect and I claim none of it as my own.

I do however claim the character Katrina Lillian Potter, and any other original characters or ideas introduced in this story.

AN:

Here is chapter two. I'm excited to see the support this story is getting.

JacobPhantom: Thank you for the review!

On with the story!

-Line Break-

June 23rd, 1991 – Number 4 Privet Drive

"Up! Get up! Now!" Kat woke with a start her brother elbowing her jumping at their aunts rapping on their door. "Up!" she screeched. They heard her walk away to the kitchen. Kat rolled her eyes looking at Harry who looks back.

"You have the dream of the motorcycle too?" He asks quietly squinting to see her. She nods reaching out to grab both their glasses, handing Harry his round ones and her putting on her own rectangular 'Nerd' glasses as Dudley called them.

"Are you up yet?" Aunt Petunia was back to get them.

"Nearly" said Harry, Kat sitting up bowing her head.

"Well, get a move on you two, I want you to look after the bacon and sausage. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." Harry groaned, Kat whacking him for it, knowing their aunt would be pissed. "What did you say?" their aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing, nothing..." Harry sits up pulling socks out from under the double cot him and his sister shared, pulling a spider off one and flicking it at his sister with a smile. Kat whacks him upside the head with a glare. The two were used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where they slept.

The two dressed and climbed out of the cupboard quickly going to the kitchen to watch the food. The two eat breakfast quickly knowing their cousin had a tendency to flip tables when upset, and he would be upset once he managed to count his thirty plus presents as he'd had more the year before. Kat zoned out through her cousins rant, having finished her food already. Kat glares as Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss arrived for their trip to the zoo, she was not happy with having to accompany them to the zoo even though she wanted to see the animals.

After a chaotic car ride in which Harry had nearly caused them to crash by stupidly mentioning him and his sister's shared dream to Uncle Vernon, they finally arrived at the zoo, going in the twins where each bought lemon ice pops when the ice-cream woman had asked what they wanted before the Dursleys could rush them away after having gotten Dudley and Piers ice cream.

"That gorilla looks like Dudley" Harry whispers to his sister as they watched while licking their ice pops.

"Yeah, cept it isn't blonde" Kat giggles, quickly falling silent when her uncle sends her a look.

The two even got to split a Knickerbocker glory when Dudley didn't want his first one because according to him it didn't have enough ice-cream. It was going better then Kat had expected, the twins keeping a bit away from the others so they could talk and avoid getting hurt by Dudley or Piers. But as was fate the good day did not last. After lunch they went to reptile house. Dudley wasted no time in finding the largest snake there.

"It's big enough to wrap around uncle Vernon's car… at least twice" Harry whispers in awe.

"And maybe even around Uncle Vernon once" Kat snickers back looking over the giant sleeping snake. Uncle Vernon was tapping the glass trying to get the snake to move for Dudley, when that didn't work Dudley shuffled away in boredom to see the other creatures. Kat and Harry moved closer to the tank, Kat reading the sign while Harry stood lost in thought. Kat looked up startled when the snake moved having opened its eyes it had raised its head up to be at eye level with her and Harry when it… winked? Kat gasped eyes widening before grinning at Harry. The two of them winked back. The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, and then raised its eyes to the ceiling. As if to say plainly:

"I get that all the time."

"I know," Harry murmured though the glass unsure if the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."

The snake nodded vigorously.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.

"The sign says Brazil, and that he was bred in the zoo." Kat supplies the snake nodding along to her words.

"Oh so you've never actually been there?" The snake shook its head almost sadly; a deafening shout behind the twins makes the three jump.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Dudley came waddling over to them as quickly as he could.

"Out of the way, you two," he said punching both Harry and Kat in the ribs sending the two to the hard concrete floor. What happened next would confuse everyone for weeks to come; no one saw exactly what happened. One second Piers and Dudley were leaning real close to the glass the next they were jumping back with howls of horror.

Harry sat up with a gasp; the glass of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. Kat sat up beside her brother eyes wide as she pushed her glasses up her nose grabbing her brother's hand in fear and shock.

As the snake slid past them the twins could have sworn they heard a hissing voice say "Brazil, here I come…. Thanksss, amigos." The keeper of the reptile house was shocked.

"But the glass," he kept repeating, "Where did the glass go?"

After almost an hour of the zoo director apologizing to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and Dudley and Piers telling anyone who would listen the story, which got more insane with each telling; they were finally on their way back home in the car. Where Piers just had to open his big mouth.

"Katrina and Harry where talking to it, weren't you?"

Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely headed home before turning on the twins. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed through his own seething breathes to say.

"Go – cupboard – stay – no meals," before collapsing into a chair where Aunt Petunia gave him a large brandy.

Kat and Harry lay on their cot in their dark cupboard hours later, unsure if the Dursley's where asleep yet. They couldn't sneak to the kitchen for food until they were, for fear of punishment.

They had lived with the Dursleys for ten years, ten years of misery. Ten years of being treated basically as slaves. They had lived there since their parents had died in a car crash, or so their aunt had said. Neither of them could remember the night in which they had died, although both could recall if they truly tried a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain in their foreheads, they guessed it was the crash. The Burning pain had to have been when they got their matching lightning bolt scars. Kat had spent a lot of time in the school library trying to figure out where the green light had come from, never finding anything.

Neither had any recollection of their parents, they didn't even know their names for sure; let alone being sure of what they looked like. When they were young Kat had asked her aunt if she looked like her mother, she had scoffed but had agreed that besides the brown uncontrollable hair she was the spitting image of her, from the shape of her face to her emerald green eyes. She had managed to get that Harry was the same, but for their father, other than his eyes and his nose which matched his twins.

They assumed they got their dark hair from their father. Petunia had admitted once that their mothers name of Lily and she had red hair, when she had scoffed at a women in a shop muttering about how she had the same unruly red hair of her late sister Lily. This brought them to believe that their fathers name was James seeing as Lillian was Kat's middle name and Harry's was James, it was the only logical conclusion the two eight year olds could make.

When they were young the two used to spend hours coming up with crazy stories of some unknown relative coming and whisking them away from the pain and horror they faced every day. Although this never happened the two did seem to run into people that seemed to know them, strange people who would bow to them in shops or shake their hands then rush away or seem to almost disappear, they never did figure out why, having never gotten a chance to ask any of the strangers.

At school the two only had each other as the other kids where either to terrified of Dudley and his gang to befriend them, or thought they were weird in their large baggy hand me down clothing of Dudley's and broken glasses. Even the teachers barely spoke with them, thinking them dumb from their poor grades although they were very much the opposite, in fact they would be top of the class if they didn't hold themselves back, having learned early on if they did better than Dudley there would be consequences. Something Kat would sometimes forget to do, those nights where always the worst.

-Line Break-

AN:

I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review with what you thought and any ideas you may have. But please no flames. I am fine with constructive criticism; but please leave it in a polite manner. Simply calling out ways in which my writing style is either not like yours, or that something is not what most would consider grammatically correct because you dislike it is not helpful. Pointing out ways in which you believe I may be able to improve, either grammatically, spelling wise, or even in style can be helpful. Also if a tense is wrong please point it out, this is a rewrite and I changed the tense when I edited/ rewrote it and there are probably at least a few errors I missed. There is no need to be rude and if you simply don't like the story it is your choice whether you read it or not, so simply choose not to, I don't need to hear that you hate it.

~ Kat


	3. Discovering Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any locations, characters, or ideas from the books, movies, or games. I am merely borrowing them. I am making no money from their use. I use moments from the books to parallel the story, I do not do this to plagiarize. Any words taken from the books, movies, or games is done so with respect and I claim none of it as my own.

I do however claim the character Katrina Lillian Potter, and any other original characters or ideas introduced in this story.

AN:

: Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you like it so much. I myself have only ever seen one or two stories where Harry had a twin over the years and I can't remember actually reading any of them. It's one of those ideas I think everyone thinks of at some point but few actually write. I hope you continue to enjoy!

On with the story!

-Line Break-

July 15th, 1991 – Number 4 Privet Drive

After weeks of punishment the twins had been allowed out around the start of the school holidays. The two were ecstatic as the next school year they would no longer be going to school with Dudley. Dudley would attend the boarding school Smelting's, where Uncle Vernon had attended secondary school. Whereas Harry and Kat would be attending the local public school Stonewell High. Which Dudley found hilarious.

"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told them grinning one day. "Want to come upstairs and practice?"

"No, Thanks" said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it – it might be sick." Then the twins ran laughing, before Dudley could work out what he'd said. One Monday in July as the family sat eating breakfast the mail came.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"I'll get it," Kat says quickly, standing up to rescue her brother from trouble. Uncle Vernon nods to her as she goes. Four things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and – a letter for Harry, and another for Kat.

Kat picks them up and stares at them, her heart pounding. No one in their whole lives had written to them. There wasn't anyone too, no friends, family, not even clubs, or libraries. Yet here they were plain as day, addressed so obviously in emerald-green ink, on thick, heavy yellowish parchment without a stamp, that there was no mistake:

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard under the stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey

Miss. K. Potter

The Cupboard under the stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey

Kat turns the envelopes over hands shaking in excitement, finding a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

"Hurry up, girl!" Uncle Vernon shouts from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckles at his own joke. Kat quickly stuffs her and Harry's letters in her pocket before coming back in handing the others over to Uncle Vernon.

"Of course that's exactly what I was doing, I would never want you to end up blown up, Uncle Vernon" She says sarcastically taking her seat. Harry covers his mouth trying not to laugh at her mouthing off. Uncle Vernon turned red in anger.

"Don't you dare speak that way to me girl, or you'll not like the consequences." He growls glaring. Kat rolls her eyes before nodding in annoyance.

"Harry and I are done, may we please be excused, Aunt Petunia?" She asks not caring about the rest of her food, Harry gives her a questioning look before stuffing what was left of his food in his mouth. Petunia looks at them suspiciously before nodding.

"Fine but stay in the back garden or go to Mrs. Figg's, Dudley and I are going to the movies." She says pointedly. Kat jumps up grabbing water bottles from the fridge for her and Harry before rushing out side dragging him along.

"Thanks, Aunt Petunia, have fun at the movies" she calls over her shoulder. Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley watch a bit shocked but let it go as them being weird.

"Kat, what's going on?" Harry asks once they got outside. Kat pulls him far from the back door, behind the shed before she plops down in the grass pulling the letters out of her pocket.

"Shh, keep it down, Harry. These came for us today… I didn't want Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to see… I don't trust they wouldn't have taken them away or something." She explains handing him his. "So let's open them together okay?" Harry looks at his letter then at her shocked before nodding slowly, a grin splitting his face.

"Alright on three?" He asks excitedly, Kat nods.

"One…" Kat starts.

"Two…"

"Three!" they chorus together pulling open the seal and pulling the letters excitedly.

"Read them out loud together, okay?" Kat asks stopping him from reading. Harry nods.

"Dear Mr. / Miss. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress…" they read in sync. Kat looks up shocked at her brother, before jumping as an owl lands on the top of the shed hooting down at them, before flapping down next to them, and holding out its leg where a piece of string is tied, for tying letters for delivery she guessed.

"Harry do you think this is real… that we… that we're… magic?" She whispers, looking between him and the owl.

"No it has to be a joke… I'm not a wizard… I'm… I'm just Harry…" He shakes his head in denial.

"But what about all the strange things we've done?"

"I… I don't know… I guess… I mean… there really is an owl… Maybe we should ask Aunt Petunia?"

"No! She'd never tell us the truth; she hates anything that's even slightly odd… in fact maybe that's why she hates us? We should respond, and send it with the owl… if… if its real we can ask them to send someone to prove it." She says standing up. Harry nods reaching out to hesitantly pet the owl; who lets him nipping at his fingers softly. "I'm getting paper and a pen wait here." She rushes into the house to their cupboard, past a confused Petunia and Dudley, Vernon having left for work. She rushes back out with her and Harry's school bags "Sorry we wanted to draw and practice our math." She calls to her aunt on her way past. Petunia narrows her eyes at that then sighs.

"So much like Lily those two" she mutters before locking the back door and leading Dudley out the front.

Kat sits down beside Harry and the owl pulling out some notebook paper, she hands it to Harry "Make an Envelope out of it while I start writing the letter." She instructs. Harry does as she says rolling his eyes at her bossiness.

"She's always bossy when excited." He tells the owl as he makes the envelope his sister sending him a small glare, to which he just gives a goofy grin. After around an hour, half way through of which Harry started helping, they finally finish the letter folding it into their home made envelope and writing Professor Minerva McGonagall on the front, before tying it to the owl's leg.

"Take this to Professor Minerva McGonagall, okay?" Kat asks the owl who hoots at her as if to confirm before taking flight. The twins watch it leave before hiding their letters in their school bags and heading to Mrs. Figg's house until their Aunt returned home, Kat enjoying playing with the cats.

-Line Break-

July 17th, 1991 – Hogwarts

Minerva McGonagall deputy headmistress, transfiguration professor, and head of Gryffindor house was just sitting down for dinner at the small round table they used during holidays in the great hall between Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, and Severus Snape, Potions master, professor, and head of Slytherin house. She looks up confused as a school owl lands beside her holding out it's leg, the letter tied there seemed to be made out of muggle notebook paper.

"What is it Minerva?" Poppy Pomfrey, the school mediwitch, asks from across the round table.

"It's a letter that seems to be made entirely out of muggle notebook paper; hmm I'm guessing one of the muggleborn first years must have sent it." She says looking it over. She opens it carefully as to not rip the thin paper inside. She unfolds it, reading it a look of shock covering her face.

"What's wrong Minerva?" Severus asks raising an eyebrow. She shakes her head.

"It's not from a muggleborn; it's from the Potter twins… Asking if their acceptance letters where some kind of joke… it seems their relatives told them magic doesn't exist." She explains. The other three at the table, only the four of them having spent the summer at the school, look at her worriedly.

"Read the full letter to us, Minerva." Albus suggests. She nods.

"Dear Professor Minerva McGonagall, this is Katrina Potter (And Harry Potter, I'm just the one writing.) We received acceptance letters from you for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; we have always been told magic isn't real, so I suspect you understand why these letters would confuse us greatly. If by some unbelievable chance this is real, could you please send someone from the school to explain to us and our relatives? We have not shown or spoken of our letters to our Aunt and Uncle, we're not sure if they knew about this or not and we'd rather not risk them telling us we can't go if it is real until we've spoken to someone from the school. Thank you for your help if this really does reach you (I mean we tied it to an owl, we're not entirely sure if that was just us being stupid or not…). We appreciate any help and information you could give us. Sincerely, Katrina Potter and Harry Potter." She reads out, surprised at how well written it is.

"So Petunia didn't tell them about magic then?" Severus says raising an eyebrow although not sounding too surprised, having known Petunia when they were children.

"Minerva would you mind going to the Dursley's residence and informing them, as you do for most Muggleborn students? It may be best to treat them as such for the time being?" Albus asks.

"I'll go now, its suppertime so we should catch them all at home" Minerva tells them standing up. She leaves the great hall heading to the nearest fireplace connected to the floo network to floo to Arabella Figg's house. Arabella was a squib, a non-magical person born to magical parents; she lived on the same block at the Potter's at Dumbledore's request.

-Line Break-

July 17th, 1991 – Number 4 Privet Drive

Kat sat quietly beside Harry at the dinner table, doing her best keep her head down. She didn't want to piss off her aunt and uncle at least not until after the people at Hogwarts had responded. The twins where convinced they were magical now, Kat having made a cat float at Mrs. Figg's house two days before when it had fallen out of a tree. The family where just finishing supper when a knock is herd on the door.

"I'll get it" Kat offers moving to the door. "Can I help you?" She asks looking the strange women up and down. She was an older women wearing emerald-green… robes?

"Hello are you Miss. Potter?" She asks kindly. Kat nods slowly. "I am Professor McGonagall; I received you and your brother's letter. Are your Aunt and Uncle home? We have much to discuss I believe." Kat stares at her wide eyed, before mutely nodding and letting her in, leading her into the kitchen.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, a professor from… Hogwarts is here to speak to us about Harry and me attending in September." She says catching her brother's eye nervously. Harry immediately stands up going to stand beside his sister, clasping his hand in hers. Vernon's eyes widen as he looks at his wife. Petunia chocks on her tea sputtering for a few moments before standing up.

"Katrina, you know not to let a stranger in the house without our permission." She says pointedly while walking over to them. Vernon stands anger slowly making its way onto his features he turns to Dudley.

"Go up to your room, Dudley, and stay there." He orders. Dudley looks between the five of them but does as he is told mainly because of how angry his father looks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I am Professor McGonagall; I'm the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I believe we met when your sister attended the school, Mrs. Dursley." She introduces herself looking between the two.

"Of course, I remember you, why don't we move this to the sitting room." Petunia suggests giving the twins a look that could kill. The five of them move into the sitting room Petunia and Vernon sitting on the love seat the twins staying standing, and McGonagall taking a seat in an armchair.

"I'm here because the twins here sent me a letter questioning the arrival of their Hogwarts letters, I take it you have never informed them of the wizarding world?" She asks calmly.

"No we have not, and we wanted to keep it that way. The twins will not be attending Hogwarts." Petunia says sternly. Kat shoots her a glare but says nothing, knowing speaking up would make things worse on her and Harry. Harry just glares at the floor.

"Why is that, may I ask?" McGonagall asks raising an eyebrow "They are magical, young wizards and witches must be trained."

"We swore when we took them in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," Uncle Vernon speaks up, "swore we'd stamp it out of them! Wizard and Witch indeed!"

"So you _did_ know!" Kat yells angrily at Vernon and Petunia, no longer able to hold it back.

"You knew we were – we're a witch and wizard?" Harry asks in anger as well.

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like yours and disappeared off to that – that school – and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was – a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a _witch_ in the family!" She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been waiting to say this for years.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you two, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as – as – abnormal – and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!" The twins had gone white staring at her.

"Blown up? You told us they died in a car crash!" They both yelled at the same time. McGonagall is watching this with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems you all have a lot to discuss, but I must make myself clear, the twins _will_ be attending Hogwarts, their names have been down since the day they were born. They must be taught to control their magic." She says sternly to the Dursleys. "There are dire consequences when children suppress their magic."

Vernon sneers at her "I will not pay to have some pot crack old fools teach them magic tricks." McGonagall's eyes narrow at that comment but she keeps an otherwise calm composure.

"You will not need to; they each have a trust vault with money their parents left them for Hogwarts." She explains.

"Then why have we not seen any of the money while having to raise them!" Vernon shouts face pure red in anger.

"The money is only available for use by the twins on their eleventh birthdays, and is to be used for their schooling and personal use, it is not meant for you nor will you being getting any of it." The professor explains, calmly waiting for the Dursleys to cool off. Vernon finally realizing he's lost shuts up letting Petunia handle it.

"If we have no choice in them going then so be it, but we will not be going anywhere near your world, so you will have to find someone else to take them school shopping." Petunia finally decides. "And I ask you keep your kind out of our home unless completely necessary, we want our son exposed to this as little as possible." McGonagall nods.

"Of course, either I or one of my colleagues can come by on the 31st; to take the two school shopping; if that's alright? I understand if you have other plans as that is the twins' birthday." She suggests.

"It's perfect, I'm sure they'll enjoy seeing the magical world on their birthday, we can always celebrate with them when they get home." Petunia says lying through her teeth. The twins both knowing no celebration was happening.

"I suggest you inform the twins of what the letter Professor Dumbledore left you said, before the 31st then." McGonagall presses standing up. "You have much to explain to them Mrs. Dursley, I expect you shall?" Petunia nods.

"Of course, they will be informed before the 31st," Petunia agrees. She proceeds to walk the professor to the door. Once she was gone she returns to the room. "Alright Vernon we need to move them into a room with real beds, before they return. Why don't you go buy two twin sized beds, while I tell them what they need to know?" She suggests to her husband. Vernon nods still furious looking. Vernon retrieves Dudley and goes to buy the beds and mattresses and other things needed for the room, also informing Dudley as to what is going on.

"Alright then, your mother was a witch," Petunia begins explaining, starting with the accidental magic her sister performed in her youth, to the day the twins arrived on the door step. She even gave them the letter Dumbledore wrote her. The twins listened shocked, then read the letter over and over again, shocked to learn of their fame, and to find out their parents, and now they were so much more than they had ever imagined.

-Line Break-

AN:

I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review with what you thought and any ideas you may have. But please no flames. I am fine with constructive criticism; but please leave it in a polite manner. Simply calling out ways in which my writing style is either not like yours, or that something is not what most would consider grammatically correct because you dislike it is not helpful. Pointing out ways in which you believe I may be able to improve, either grammatically, spelling wise, or even in style can be helpful. Also if a tense is wrong please point it out, this is a rewrite and I changed the tense when I edited/ rewrote it and there are probably at least a few errors I missed. There is no need to be rude and if you simply don't like the story it is your choice whether you read it or not, so simply choose not to, I don't need to hear that you hate it.

~ Kat


	4. Where There Is A Will

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any locations, characters, or ideas from the books, movies, or games. I am merely borrowing them. I am making no money from their use. I use moments from the books to parallel the story, I do not do this to plagiarize. Any words taken from the books, movies, or games is done so with respect and I claim none of it as my own.

I do however claim the character Katrina Lillian Potter, and any other original characters or ideas introduced in this story.

AN:

kent-jensen: Thank you for the review!

JacobPhantom: Thank you for the review. If you mean will Harry and Kat be ending up together? No, no, 100% no! They are the two main characters of the story but are not going to be romantically involved with each other in anyway. That would be incest which is something I am majorly against and view as a bad thing.

: (Fanfiction removed your name when I responded to your review in the last chapter, sorry about that.) Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it so far!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who has read so far. This is the last chapter of the rewrite, meaning everything from here on will take a lot longer to write. Updates will come as I finish chapters and as I get the chance to make them. Keep in mind I am working on a lot of stories at the same time that need my attention and I am a college student so updates may be very slow. I am sorry for this; I'll do my best to get things out as quickly as possible. With all the updates out of the way, one with the story!

-Line Break-

July 31st, 1991 – Number 4 Privet Drive

Two weeks had passed since Professor McGonagall's visit and the twins had never had such a nice few weeks in their lives. They had been moved from the cupboard to Dudley's second bedroom, where they each had their own beds. It was small but so much better; they had a window and real mattresses. It was strange they had always shared a bed and at first neither had been able to sleep, but by the end of the first week they had begun to get used to it. Aunt Petunia had given them both a few extra pillows to help when she'd found them both sleeping in Harry's bed one day.

The biggest change was Aunt Petunia had taken them shopping buying them both completely new wardrobes, neither of them had ever been shopping before for themselves and had tons of fun picking out the clothes, shoes, and accessory's. She'd then taken them to get new glasses and prescriptions. They'd never been able to see so good before. The two had no question as to why they suddenly where being treated like human beings instead of slaves. Their aunt and uncle where scared of their professors.

Kat had hung drawings around the room, and the two had made a calendar counting down to their birthday and then to their first day at Hogwarts. The room was slowly starting to look more like their own, and less like an afterthought. Aunt Petunia had even agreed that they could paint it later in the summer any color they wanted so long as they did the work. Now they just had to agree on a color, something that was easier said than done.

"Harry, wake up!" Kat shakes her brothers shoulder grinning. Harry blinks then yawns.

"What?"

"Happy birthday!" She grins widely at him. Harry stares at her for a moment before sitting up with a grin.

"Happy birthday! We're going to Diagon alley today!" He laughs happily swinging his legs over the side of his bed and jumping up to get dressed. Kat laughs having already gotten dressed. The two run down the stairs excitedly, they come to a stop with wide eyes as they see Aunt Petunia had already finished breakfast and there are a few presents sitting on the table by their normal spots.

"Good morning, happy birthday." Aunt Petunia says with a slightly hesitant smile. Kat looks between her and Uncle Vernon who is drinking his coffee for a moment before walking slowly into the room, almost like a frightened animal. She wasn't sure if she should trust this or not. Was this some kind of trick, get their hopes up and then punish them?

"Morning, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon." Harry says smiling widely at them. "Thank you!" He moves quickly forward hugging his aunt. Kat watches him with a raised eyebrow but sighs, Harry had always been more trusting and forgiving then her. She'd taken more abuse then he had, looking just like her mother had _not_ been to her advantage growing up.

"We're not going to hit ya, girl. Stop looking at us like we're hunters and you're a deer." Uncle Vernon grumbles a slight look of… guilt… flashing through his eyes. Kat narrows her eyes at this but sits down not touching anything on the table yet. Aunt Petunia hugs Harry back looking surprised.

"Eat your food, you'll want to finish before they pick you up." Aunt Petunia instructs dishing food onto their plates before dishing food up for her, Vernon, and Dudley. Dudley comes down looking confused at the presents.

"What's with the presents?" He asks sitting down in his spot.

"They're for your cousin's birthday, say happy birthday dear." Aunt Petunia says.

"Uh, happy birthday?" Dudley says looking even more confused.

"Thanks, Dudley." Kat and Harry both say, Kat sounding just as confused as her cousin whereas Harry just sounds excited. Once their food was finished Aunt Petunia motions them to open the gifts. Harry does immediately. Kat following suit a bit more slowly.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon!" Harry says excitedly as he looks over the books he'd been given along with a portable cd player.

"Thank you." Kat says her voice stunned, she'd never expected to get presents from them, let alone presents she may actually like. There were a few books, comic books, and a portable cd player as well.

"Your welcome." Aunt Petunia smiles at them almost sadly…? Kat wasn't sure what was going on but she was determined to figure it out. Kat looks up a large grin spreading on her face at the sound of a knock on the door. Kat and Harry look at each other than jump from their seats rushing to the door. Harry was a bit faster than Kat reaching the door first he throws it open.

"Ello, you must be Harry, My names Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He introduces himself. Aunt Petunia follows the twins over, looking the man up and down.

"Make sure they are home before supper" Petunia tells him before ushering the twins out the door and closing it. The three depart, Hagrid answering many questions about where they are going, a place called Diagon Alley.

-Line Break-

July 31st, 1991 – Diagon Alley

"First place to go is Gringotts." Hagrid says as they leave the Leaky Cauldron out into the magnificent alley, away from the fans inside, and the strange Professor Quirrell. The two nod Hagrid having told them it was the bank on their way there, along with his wish for a Dragon, which Kat can't say she wouldn't mind having one as well, much to the annoyance of her brother. As they passed the insane shops and the many witches and wizards, Kat couldn't help but imagine what it would have been like to grow up around this, rather than with the Dursleys. Her hatred for Voldemort growing as she thinks of what could have been.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad to try an' rob it," said Hagrid. Kat and Harry nod.

"Well the poems cool," Kat says with a smile reading it, "If they make things like it, I think I'll like Goblins." Harry rolls his eyes at her.

The three enter the bank, after Hagrid taking forever to find their vault keys the three head to Harry's vault first, Kat's being right next to his. They fill up on money for both of them before Kat decides to ask something that was bothering her.

"Um Mr. Griphook sir?" The goblin looks at her shocked at the attempted show of respect from a witch, as most wizards and witches treated them horribly. "Is there any form of card, like a muggle debit card, that we could use in shops so as to not have to drag around giant bags of money, or maybe a magic bag that we can use, that would withdraw money from our account without having to make so many trips?"

"Yes there are bags that many wizards use similar to that, if you wish we could set up bags like that for you two when we are done down here?" Kat nods with a smile.

"Yes please, sir." Harry smiles at his sister not sure why he didn't think of that.

After getting something from a vault for Dumbledore the three meet with an account manager and set up the bags for the two. They also set up a day in August for the twins to return and be informed of all Potter accounts they have at Gringotts, including hearing their parents will, which they decided they should see if Aunt Petunia wanted to come with them for. Apparently in the chaos of the aftermath of the war the will had gone unread. It wasn't discovered until over five years later that no one had bothered to hear and at that point Gringotts rules stated that the will could only be opened by court order or by the head of the Potter house, which was now Harry.

After they had finished at Gringotts the three continued their shopping, slowly checking off their lists until all they had left was their wands. Hagrid leaves them at Ollivander's wand shop while he runs an errand. The two enter looking around, jumping as an old man with creepy moon like wide eyes appears.

"H – Hello?" Kat says startled.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry and Katrina Potter." It wasn't a question. "You both have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." He moves closer to them reaching out with his hands to touch both twins' scars. "And that's where… I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he says softly "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" He shakes his head then starts measuring Harry deciding to start with the oldest.

Kat snickers as he measures between Harry's nostrils much to Harry's confusion. Then sighs when he began measuring her before looking for their wands. "Twins wands tend to be very similar made from cores from the same creature, or the same wood." He pulls out wands two at a time having them try them. After more than 50 wands each, Ollivander finally stops a thoughtful look on his face.

"Tricky customers, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, one eleven inches, the other ten inches, nice and supple. The feathers come from the same phoenix and the wood the same tree." Harry takes the eleven inch wand, Kat taking the ten inch wand. Harry felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raises the wand above his head, bringing it swishing down though the dusty air, a stream of red and gold sparks shooting out the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Kat brings hers up with a grin, bringing hers down as well, rainbow sparks flew from the end of the wand twirling in spirals, dancing around them. Harry and Kat grin at each other excitedly as Ollivander cries.

"Oh bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…" He takes the two wands returning them to their boxes and wrapping them in brown paper, still muttering to himself, "Curious… curious…"

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asks.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens the phoenix whose tail feathers reside in your wands, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you two would be destined for these wands when their brother – why, their brother gave you those scars." Kat gasps looking uneasy.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you two, Mr. and Miss. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivers, not sure if he liked Mr. Ollivander much. They paid the 7 Galleons each for their wands and hurried out of the creepy little shop. As they walk out they run into Hagrid standing there holding an owl cage with a beautiful snowy owl inside, and a wicker cat carrier, the front rungs making an adorable black kitten inside viewable.

"Happy Birthday, Harry, Katrina!" He grins at them handing the owl cage to Harry and the wicker basket to Kat.

"Hagrid, you didn't need to get us anything." Kat says shocked, looking at the kitten, a large smile on her face.

"Don' mention it," Hagrid says gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys." The twins nod looking at their pets happily. "I even got you the stuff you'll need."

After the best day they'd ever had the twins return home bringing everything up to their room, where they stayed playing with their new pets until dinner. Dinner was a quiet affair, the twins knowing better then to talk about their day. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon may have decided to be nice, even somewhat caring in their own strange way, but neither twin had any doubt the mention of magic would end in anything other than a belt to the back. After a small piece of cake each they were off to bed. It was the best birthday they'd ever had.

-Line Break-

August 15th, 1991 – Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley

The twins walk into the bank shocked to see Professor McGonagall standing there along with Hagrid, and four men and three women. They walk over.

"Professor what are you doing here?" Kat asks politely.

"We were informed of your parents will being read, we're on the list of people they left to hear it." She explains, "These are Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house and he'll be your charms professor, Professor Snape, he's head of Slytherin House, and potions master and professor at Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey, Mediwitch at Hogwarts, Professor Sprout, head of Hufflepuff house, and she'll be your Herbology professor, Andromeda Tonks, she was a friend of your parents, and finally Remus Lupin, he was one of your parents best friends. We're all that's left of the very large list of people they left." The twins nod shaking hands with everyone politely.

"Well it's nice to meet you all, we thought we'd be stuck hearing it on our own." Kat says smiling shakily at them all. Harry takes his sisters hand, nodding to all of them.

"Petunia isn't coming?" Snape asks raising an eyebrow.

"She didn't want too, She really – dislikes the wizarding world, and she said to tell her if anything had been left for her." Harry explains looking uncomfortable.

Before anyone can respond Griphook comes over "We're ready for you all now." He shows them to a large room with a large table, a goblin named Ragnok sitting at the head. Name cards had been placed around the table to show them where to sit. The twins sitting to the right of Ragnok, Dumbledore to the left; the professors placed down the left side beside the headmaster, Remus and Andromeda beside the twins.

"We have been called here today to read the last will and testament of Lord James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. This reading is very late in coming." He points out looking at the adults in the room, all of whom look a bit guilty for never thinking of it. "I shall now read the will…"

"We James and Lily Potter being of sound mind, body, and magic give to you our final will and testament. First we would like to state that Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper, so if we are killed by Lord Voldemort or his death eaters, it is Pettigrew who betrayed us not Sirius Black. " Gasps of shock fill the room, Harry and Kat who had done extensive research on their family and their parent's death looking just as confused as everyone else.

"To Sirius Black, the best friend I (James) have ever had, my brother, we leave to you our greatest joys, our children Harry James Potter and Katrina Lillian Potter. We know you will take good care of them as their godfather with the help of Remus, and their godmother Alice Longbottom. I (Lily) would like to add under no circumstances are my children to be left with my sister Petunia Dursley. To Remus Lupin, our closest friend and allie, we leave the sum of 5 million Galleons, and the cottage in New Forest where the basement has been set up for your furry little problem. We want you to use this money to create a better life for yourself. We are so sorry for ever doubting you and leaving you out of the loop on who our real secret keeper was, Peter had us all fooled. Please keep an eye on Sirius and make sure he raises the twin's right, as you are and always will be their unofficial godfather." Remus closes his eyes trying not to break down crying. Kat who is sitting between him and Harry places a gentle hand on his arm in comfort. Remus looks at it giving her a weak smile, mouthing 'Thank You' to her.

"To Peter Pettigrew, we leave nothing, but hopefully a cell in Azkaban where you can rot for all eternity you lying bastard." Looks of guilt fill the faces of everyone in the room. "To Severus Snape we leave an apology, I (James) would like to tell you how truly sorry I am for what my friends and I did to you in school, we were bullies and we were wrong. I hope you can find it in your heart to one day forgive me. We also leave forgiveness, Sev I (Lily) forgive you for what you said and did, I was hoping I would get the chance to reconcile with you but if your hearing this that didn't happen. I hope you the best and ask you put aside your feelings towards Sirius and help him raise my babies, help them grow to be as great of people as I know you will one day become." Snape looks like he's going to be ill but keeps his face down.

"To Albus Dumbledore, we leave our thanks, you did all you could to protect us and we are grateful for that, but we ask you leave our children out of your plans for the 'Greater Good', they do not need to help in this horrible war, they just need to be loved and taken care of." Dumbledore nods a look of guilt covering his old features. "To Professor Minerva McGonagall (Minnie)," McGonagall and Remus chuckle at the old joke. "we leave the sum of 10 thousands Galleons, as a thanks for everything you did for us while we were in school." McGonagall lets a tear fall, smiling at this sadly.

"To the other professor's (Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, and Poppy Pomfrey) we invited here today we leave the sum of 5 thousand Galleons each as thanks for the help you have given us over the years." The three look a bit shocked but happy. "To Rubeus Hagrid we leave the sum of 20 thousand Galleons for being our friend, we hope you have a wonderful life and help make our children's lives at Hogwarts as fun as you have ours." Hagrid lets out a large sob sounding like a wounded dog. Dumbledore and McGonagall pat his shoulders trying to calm him down.

"To Alice and Frank Longbottom, we leave the partial custody of our children Harry James Potter and Katrina Lillian Potter, help Sirius make them great. Alice you are my (Lily) greatest friend, please look after my children as if they were your own. To Andromeda Tonks we leave the sum of 10 thousand Galleons, as thanks for the support you have given us and Sirius throughout the years." Andromeda nods sadly.

"Finally, to our beautiful children Harry and Katrina Potter, we leave everything else, to be shared between the two of you. Harry upon your 17th Birthday you will become Lord Potter, head of the family. Katrina although Harry will be head of the family we are leaving you with as many rights to the Potter Fortune and vaults as him. Our amazing little prince, and our beautiful little surprise, we love you both so much. Daddy loves you, Mama loves you. Please look after one another, we wish you both the happiest and brightest of lives. Love James Potter, and Lily Potter. Witnessed by Sirius Orion Black on August 31st, 1981." Kat starts crying part way through hiding her face in her brothers shoulder, Harry just stares at Ragnok, tears streaming down his face.

Dumbledore stands up, "I believe I need to go speak with Amelia Bones about the innocence of Mr. Black if you would all excuse me." He takes his leave the others watching him go.

"Mr. and Miss. Potter the two of you shall receive the rest of your inherence other than your trust vaults upon your 17th birthdays." Ragnok informs them. "All who are to receive money or properties, if you would please follow Griphook, he shall help you?" The large number of people follow behind Griphook out of the room, the others slowly taking their leave after giving Harry and Kat their apologies.

The twins leave the bank sadly, but also with new hope in their hearts, their aunt and uncle where never supposed to have had custody of them, meaning according to Ragnok they could petition the Ministry of Magic to transfer their custody to their godfather, they just had to wait until he was free.

-Line Break-

August 17th, 1991 – Azkaban Prison

Sirius Black sat in his cell, having transformed back to human from his animagus form when he heard voices coming. It was strange the very few human guards in Azkaban had already made their rounds. He looks up as his cell door is opened, Amelia Bones and a few Aurors standing before him. The guards move forward pulling him up and out. They walk through the prison until they reach a room in which a simple boot sits.

"Take a hold of the boot, Black" one of the guard's orders as the others all take hold, the guards holding the boot with one hand, the other holding Sirius. Sirius, greatly confused, does as he is told. The Portkey activates and they are spun away.

When the spinning stops it is clear they are in St. Mungo's Hospital, Sirius is brought to a room and told to get in the bed, where he is cuffed to the bed by one hand. The guards leave, Amelia takes a seat in a chair beside the bed.

"Black you have been brought here to recover for two months' time, at which point you will be given a trial to check your innocence. You will be placed under veritaserum." She explains.

"But, why now?" Sirius asks his voice cracking from lack of use.

"Two days ago, Harry and Katrina Potter called a meeting at Gringotts to read the final will and testament of James and Lily Potter, which was never read as I'm sure you had realized considering you know what it said." He nods shocked.

"But – the twins – are only – eleven right? Why would they think to – to have it read?"

"The Potters account manager suggested it to them while they were school shopping, upon their first visit to Gringotts. After the reading Albus Dumbledore came straight to me to petition for your freedom, stating we had made a grave error." Sirius nods still in shock. "I will see you in two months, Mr. Black." Amelia gives him a nod before leaving. Sirius Black laid on the bed, for the first time in ten years he finally felt hope.

-Line Break-

AN:

I hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review with what you thought and any ideas you may have. But please no flames. I am fine with constructive criticism; but please leave it in a polite manner. Simply calling out ways in which my writing style is either not like yours, or that something is not what most would consider grammatically correct because you dislike it is not helpful. Pointing out ways in which you believe I may be able to improve, either grammatically, spelling wise, or even in style can be helpful. Also if a tense is wrong please point it out, this is a rewrite and I changed the tense when I edited/ rewrote it and there are probably at least a few errors I missed. There is no need to be rude and if you simply don't like the story it is your choice whether you read it or not, so simply choose not to, I don't need to hear that you hate it.

~ Kat


End file.
